


Curiosity Killed the Cats

by Madam_Feline



Category: Lackadaisy
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Femme Fatale, Gun Violence, Light Sadism, Organized Crime, Prohibition, Sexual Tension, Violence, rival speakeasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Feline/pseuds/Madam_Feline
Summary: He never intended to catch her attention. He never intended to let his eyes linger on her longer than he had meant. He never intended to indulge in his fantasies and become so incredibly infatuated with the dangerous, yet lovely Serafine Savoy.She never intended to get so curious. She never intended to take her desires so far. She never intended to find herself completely captivated by the primped and proper hitman Mordecai Heller.





	Curiosity Killed the Cats

A man with dark black fur clad in a fancy black suit and tie quickly made his way toward the alley, his female companion right on his tail. A small bead of sweat began to form at his brow as the moonlight reflected off his circular glasses. He groaned a bit is pain as he felt a stinging sensation from the wound on his shoulder. He had been shot by Lackadaisy’s young gunman. A young looking tabby cat in a trench coat who had an astonishingly similar, yet somewhat unsettling laugh. He female companion not faring much better. She two had a bullet wound, this one lodged in her side.

 

The black cat turned to check on his ally. Not out of actual concern for her, but rather because if anything would happen to her than her brother would have his head. At least that is what he told himself. His emotionless glare softened a bit. The white furred woman was clutching her side, blood clearly seeping through her fingers and staining her perfect white suite. Her hair that had been neatly tied into a bun only moments before was now a complete mess. The wavy curls were now going in all directions. Despite the woman’s circumstances the only thing that could be seen in her eyes was anger. She was not used to losing that was for sure, especially to some “punk with a gun” as she so graciously put it.

 

“Are you alright? Are you in need of my assistance?” He asked more out of courtesy than actual concern. The woman gave a sly grin in return. A grin the he had come to know and recognize quite well.

 

“Nice ta know you care _peekon_. But I tink I’ll survive” She replied still sporting that grin he had come to know in a thick bayou accent he had grown accustomed to hearing. “Tanks for asking.”

 

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. Anyone with two working pairs of eyes could see that she was in need of his help. He looked her over one more time before turning his attention toward the alley. If they stayed here, the Lackadaisy’s psycho of a gunman would be sure to find them and in their current weakened state kill them. Then he turned back toward the woman, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

 

_No he was going to have to get his suit dirty._

 

Pushing the horrific thought of the inevitable stains aside he quickly came to the white cat’s side. He took her right arm and swung it over his shoulder, wincing slightly as another wave of pain washed over him.

 

“Lean on me. We should get their soon.”

 

She nodded wordlessly as she tried her best to keep up both of them focused on the journey ahead. And to think if only he hadn’t agreed to meet them than he wouldn’t be in this mess. Caught between and feud between the Lackadaisy’s and the Marigold’s. The black cat’s ears twitched at every sound he heard. Watching out for gunshots and crazed laughter in particular. Only to find nothing but the beating of his own heart and the sound of her breathing.

 

“Boss ain’t gonna be to happy ‘bout dis,” He heard her mumble just loud enough for them to hear. He only hummed in response. He didn’t want to engage in idle chatter. “Anyone ever tell ya you got pretty eyes Mordecai?”

 

This nearly caused him to pause in his tracks but he forced himself to keep going. He looked down at the female with wide ice blue eyes shocked at not only what she said, but that she had used his real name. When it came to her and her brother he was always _peekon,_ never Mordecai . Her eyelids were half open in a sleepy daze, no doubt she was just spouting out meaningless nothings due to blood loss. But even though her eyes were dazed and her words wobbly she steadied her gaze on him.

 

“Serafine I--”

 

Just as they were about to finish finally making their way through the alley a car pulled blocking their exit. Lazily Serafine turned to look at the car. Was her vision doubling or was that Nico in there. Her head pounded as she grit her teeth and closed her eyes in an attempt to make the headache go away. She felt Mordecai tense up for a moment and then relax. So it _was_ Nico. And just her luck too. She felt as though she was going to pass out. She felt the world spin around and suddenly found herself being carried by her brother into the car. She attempted to call out to her brother but all that came out were pained groans.

 

“Don’ worry Sera. _Peekon_ n’ me’ll get you help,” Nico reassured as he climbed into the drivers seat and stepped on the gas. As the car sped off into the night she felt a hand rest on her forehead, brushing away a few strands of hair. She didn't have to look to know who it was. Mordecai looked down at Serafine seeing that grin he had come to love forming on her face.

To think that in their first meeting he had hated her so. And while he'd never admit it, at least not out loud, he did care for her. Even if just a small bit. He closed his eyes as his mind wandered back to the the his first real glimpse at the woman.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally. I got my lazy ass to do something. Now I love the idea of the primped and proper Mordecai Heller and the dangerous femme fatal Serafine Savoy. But there's hardly anything with these two alone, so I decided to write my own. I have officially fallen into rare-ship hell. But there will be more (hopefully)! Till next time.


End file.
